


Night Music

by LadyWinterlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lokane Weekend, barely more than a drabble, old fic reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane can't sleep one night. Loki goes to find her.</p><p>A very short, fluffy one-shot originally written and posted to fanfiction.net for Alydia Rakham's LOKANE WEEKEND in 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Music

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first little story I wrote when returning to fanfic writing a couple of years ago. I was just beginning to dabble in the Marvel fandom. I'm reposting here on AO3 mostly because I'd like to think that I might reach out to more people that way.

It was late.

Jane knew she should be in bed, but she couldn't sleep.

So here she was, in the kitchen at half past two in the morning washing the dishes from dinner. Her iPod was playing softly nearby, the volume low enough to not reach beyond the kitchen. She hummed along, hoping that she'll relax enough to sleep by the time she's done.

_Black is the color of my true love's hair…_

Jane couldn't help but smile and she began to sing along as the next song started. The song made her think of Loki and she wondered if he would like the Celtic folk song. She let her mind wander, thinking about her lover and continued to sing sweetly almost without thought as the music flowed from song to song.

Silent and invisible, Loki watched her from a corner of the kitchen. He had been reading, waiting for her to be ready to sleep, but she had never come. So he sought her out, but decided not to interrupt when he found her busy. Instead he listened to her gentle voice, the music almost a caress.

_Walking the night without you_

_Skies too high without you_

_Losing my way on silent roads without you_

When the next song began, Loki's expression sharpened and he looked more closely at Jane. The song almost seemed meant for him, but she gave no sign at all that she knew he was there. So he continued to listen, his eyes closed and his emotions in turmoil as the song went on. Finally, at the last line he could stay still no longer. He crossed the kitchen quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jane stiffened briefly, the iPod continuing without her. But it only took her seconds to recognize Loki's embrace and she relaxed against him with a soft sigh.

Having her in his arms helped Loki to calm himself again and he pressed his mouth against the side of her neck. "This song," he murmured, "speaks too much to me. Who wrote it?"

"The album is a couple of years old; I don't know who first wrote it, but it's sung by a group called Celtic Woman," Jane told him quietly. She grabbed a towel and dried her hands, turning to look up at him. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," he replied, a tender look in his eyes. "But just so you know, I have no intention of walking the stars without you."

Jane smiled. "Good. I wouldn't want you to. You did promise to show them to me, one day," she reminded him.

"I will," he promised again. He pulled her tighter into his chest and she sighed as she rested her head there. "Come," he said finally. "It is late, and you should sleep."

"I wasn't ready to sleep, earlier," Jane explained. "But I will try."

Jane turned off the music, then the lights and together they headed for their room. When they were settled into bed, Jane rested her head on Loki's shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad you want me with you, when you return to the stars," she whispered as her eyes fell closed and she drifted to sleep.

And Loki smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The songs referenced are from Celtic Woman's "Believe" album. The songs are "Black is The Colour" and "Walking the Night."
> 
> Also, in case anyone is interested, I have a tumblr! It's mostly going to be fandom related, so please come find me! http://ladywinterlight.tumblr.com/


End file.
